


Heat

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Freaky-Deaky Omegaverse Starring Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Again this is omegaverse, Alpha!Meta Knight, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Doggy Style, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Human!Meta Knight, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Like catgirls but with wolves, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn, Sappy Ending, Slash, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, Wolf ears and tails, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, alpha!ike, omega!marth, yes that was a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: OMEGAVERSE, Y'ALL. All he wanted to do was hide out while his body worked through the latest heat cycle. Fate has other plans, though, and Marth finds himself crossing paths with two gorgeous and unattached alphas. What's a horny little omega to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> References the Subspace Emissary plotline from Brawl. Don't worry, it gets shoved aside for the porn in short order. 
> 
> This is omegaverse, and if you don't know what that is, you might not wanna read this. Long story short, it's a universe where males can get pregnant and females can impregnate. In my weird imagination, this also means everyone is a wolf/cat/something person - human, but with cute wolfie ears and tails, because I'm the writer and I can do that. 
> 
> Also, there's a sappy ending. 
> 
> So... Yeah. This is smut. This is weirdness. Ye be warned.

The rush of battle was over. The green-robed figure had vanished, all of the shadow creatures were gone, and the three swordsmen were left alone. Marth’s knees almost gave out, but he locked them into place, glancing between the two newcomers.

Both were tall, and much larger than he was in terms of bulk. One had short, spiky blue hair that fell over his icy blue eyes. He wore clothing resembling Marth’s, and Marth wondered if he was a native of Akinaea.

The other wore black and gold armor, and his face was concealed by a silver mask. What skin Marth could see was dark tan, a rare sight where Marth came from. Perhaps he was from one of the other continents Marth had heard about – someplace sunny, he guessed. He couldn’t see the warrior’s eyes, but he felt his stare on him and he blushed, nodding to him and then to the other one.

“Thank you for your assistance,” he said, and both turned to look at him. “Now that we’re out of danger, I can properly introduce myself. My name is Prince Marth Lowell, of Altea.”

The armored one came to kneel before him, and Marth backed away instinctively. He didn’t want them to catch his scent. “I am Meta Knight,” the warrior said. His voice was deep and sonorous, striking a chord in Marth’s heart and making him shiver involuntarily. His ears twitched, lurching forward to catch more of the sound. “I come from a place called Dreamland. It was my honor to fight alongside you, Your Highness.”

“I’m Ike,” the other swordsman said, crossing his arms. “Don’t expect me to kowtow to you, prince.”

“Ah, no, I don’t,” Marth raised his hands as Meta Knight stood once more. “Please, just call me Marth. Out here status doesn’t matter, right?”

“Hm. You’re right.” Ike didn’t change his stance, but his blue ears perked up and his tail waved a few times, indicating a friendlier mood. Marth bit down on his tongue, trying to keep himself in check. He was downwind of them, and he could smell that they were both alphas. Of all the times for this to happen…

“I was in pursuit of those creatures. They stole my battleship, Halberd. I intend to get it back,” Meta Knight said, clenching a gauntleted fist.

“Want me to help you out?” Ike asked, though his gaze remained on Marth. “I’ve been chasing those creatures for days, trying to find out where they came from. I can lend a sword.”

“That would be most appreciated.”

“I would also like to help…” Marth swallowed hard, taking a few steps back. “Though I’ve found myself stuck here for a while. Perhaps I’ll meet up with you in a day or two.”

Ike was still staring at him, and Marth felt his spine tingling. It seemed the alpha had picked up his scent, which was not good at all. Marth had come out here to be alone during his heat. It wouldn’t do to be around these two alphas, though Meta Knight seemed focused on getting his ship back.

“We should go immediately then, Ike,” Meta Knight said. “Your Highness, I hope to see you again soon.” He turned to walk away, but Ike didn’t follow. He was moving towards Marth.

“I can’t just leave you out here,” he said. Marth stood his ground, knowing it was useless to try to conceal his scent now. Hunger was overtaking Ike’s eyes. “What were you doing here all alone, anyway?”

“Ah, I think you know that already,” Marth said, laughing nervously and finally backing up as Ike got a little too close. His back hit the wall.

Just before Ike could reach him, Meta Knight grabbed his shoulder and held him back. “Let’s go,” he said firmly, but Ike growled and pulled out of his grip.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” he said, his ears flattened and teeth bared.

“A true warrior can overcome his instincts,” Meta Knight said, and Marth saw a glint of gold as the knight’s eyes turned towards him.

Ike shook his head, blinking a few times as if he were dazed. “Yeah… You’re right. Sorry, Your Highness.”

“It’s not your fault,” Marth said, relieved but a little disappointed. His omega side was gnashing its teeth, clawing at his insides, driven mad from the need to mate. Each heat got successively easier to control, but the strong scent of alpha was making it harder to do.

“But we shouldn’t just leave you here,” Ike said. “What if those things come back?”

“I can handle myself,” Marth said. “Though you two could use some help, I imagine…”

It was decided that Marth would accompany them anyway, walking a few paces behind. They set out as the sun was cresting the sky’s apex, determining that there was plenty of daylight left. As they trekked over the dusty terrain, Ike occasionally glanced back at Marth, wagging his tail interestedly. Meta Knight always tapped him on the shoulder to bring his attention back to the front. He was making an effort not to look back at Marth at all.

Evening wore on, and soon the stars were out in full force. Still they walked, until the moon was high in the sky. “We’ll stop here for the night,” Meta Knight said. He threw out his cape, transforming it into gigantic bat wings that flapped a few times to clear a space free of debris. The wings retreated, and he pulled his cape off to spread it over the ground. The other two followed suit, Marth setting his cape a small distance away from the other two.

This was the time Marth had been dreading. He had hoped he would be too tired from walking to notice the urges welling up in him, but he was becoming aroused again. Removing his pauldrons and breastplate to use as somewhat of a pillow, he settled in for a long night of resisting his body’s demands.

Ike didn’t have any such plans, though. The three of them spoke of their homelands, of the friends and family they had left behind, but all the while Ike was waiting for his chance. The omega wanted him, that much he could tell. Marth’s posture was submissive as he addressed the other two, his ears unconsciously lowering while he avoided making eye contact. Meta Knight seemed to be determined to ignore him as much as possible, only glancing at him when speaking to him. Ike was growing annoyed, but he knew he wouldn’t have much of a chance against the older warrior if it came to a fight.

He waited until they all lay down, listening for Meta Knight’s breaths to soften before he rose and crept over to Marth. The prince was awake, staring up at the sky, and Ike pounced as blue eyes widened in shock.

“Sto-!” Marth yelped out, but found his mouth covered by a powerful kiss that sent a surge of warmth straight to his groin. He whimpered, half struggling and half submitting as Ike tore at his clothes.

“Can’t resist anymore,” Ike panted into Marth’s ear as he unbuckled his own belt. “It’s growing stronger… Don’t tell me you don’t need this, too…”

“Ah… N- no…” Marth trembled, tilting his head back so Ike could bite and lick his neck. This was so wrong, he thought, so wrong, can’t let him… but he needed to be touched so badly. The urges he’d been suppressing all day came bubbling up to the surface, boiling over as he allowed Ike to nip his chest. His sword was well within reach, and Ike’s was still lying a few feet away, glinting in the moonlight. Somehow Marth couldn’t bring himself to reach for Falchion, though. All he could do was lie there, succumbing to the intensity of Ike’s hunger as a hand slipped under the waistband of his pants.

There was a shout, a grunt of pain, and the sensation was gone. Marth blinked up at the starry sky, but turned his head towards the sounds of battle as metal clashed against metal. Meta Knight had woken up, and was now coming at Ike fiercely, the flat of his blade connecting in lightning-fast blows to the hardest parts of Ike’s armor. Ike ducked and rolled towards his sword, and as soon as he’d gotten it the real duel began.

The alphas fought viciously, and Marth began to wonder if Meta Knight’s intentions truly were honorable. At this point, he didn’t care. The smell of two alphas battling for dominance was too much. He eyed them both, taking in their movements as he assessed each one. Ike was strong, but Meta Knight had speed on his side. He was obviously the more experienced of the two. Still, Ike was fighting with passion, his energy almost palpable.

The match was close, but Meta Knight finally got Ike down, planting his heavy boot firmly on the younger warrior’s chest. Both were panting hard, their tails bristling. Meta Knight’s dark navy hair was almost black in the moonlight, Marth noticed. A fine color, he thought, as he waved his tail in anticipation. It was alluringly mysterious.

With Ike still beneath him, Meta Knight turned to look at Marth. He wanted to ask if the prince was alright, but his words stuck in his throat when he saw the expression on Marth’s face. Cerulean eyes were hooded in lust, his tail swaying back and forth as his scent filled the air. He seemed to be waiting. Meta Knight cleared his throat, intent on speaking, but forgetting what he was going to say as Marth turned onto his hands and knees. A whine reached Meta Knight’s ears, and he lost it.

If this omega wanted to mate so badly, who was he to deny him?

The knight stalked towards Marth, who whined again in need and eagerness. Meta Knight was on him in a flash, his bulging hardness pressed against Marth’s backside. “This… was a bad idea…” Meta Knight murmured, the cold metal of his mask brushing the tip of Marth’s ear. The prince nodded, wishing he had stayed back at the castle but unwilling to stop this turn of events now that they were unfolding.

Ike appeared in front of Marth suddenly, and Meta Knight growled a warning. Ike held his hands up, though. “I’m not gonna go away, and you’d probably regret it if you had to kill me. Why don’t we share him?”

Meta Knight’s ear twitched. “Share him?”

“I take his mouth while you take his ass.”

Ike must have been desperate, Meta Knight thought. He’d never heard of two alphas sharing the same omega at the same time. Still, he was too far gone to want to get up and fight again. Marth was grinding against him, making him uncomfortably hard. “Fine,” he said, his eyes narrowed. “Try anything and I’ll slice your head off.” Galaxia was still gripped in his hand, and he hefted it so it glinted in the moonlight. He had won the fight, and Marth was rightfully his.

“Agreed,” Ike said, already pulling his member from his pants. He knelt and gripped Marth’s chin, guiding the head to his mouth. “Open up, prince,” he said.

Marth hesitated for only a moment before tentatively licking the tip, finding its taste heady and not too unpleasant. He took it into his mouth, and Ike groaned, gripping Marth’s hair but refraining from pulling. Marth moaned around it as the musky scent began to overwhelm his senses.

“Have you had a mate before?” Meta Knight asked, his voice thick with lust as he removed what remained of Marth’s clothes.

“Mm-mh…” Shaking his head was difficult in this position.

“Relax,” Meta Knight muttered, pushing his finger inside the well-lubricated passage.

“Mnh!” Marth pushed back a little, waving his hips enticingly. He had never thought to explore himself like this before, and now he was wondering if it would have made his past heats more bearable. Far from painful, the sensation was wonderful. The only thing going through his head at the moment was getting more of that feeling, and he began to rock back and forth as another finger joined the first.

Ike was thoroughly enjoying himself, it seemed; Marth could feel his cock swelling as he sucked on it, drawing it further into his mouth. He didn’t pull it in too deeply, afraid of choking, but Ike’s fingers were digging into his scalp as the mercenary began to lose control. Marth had to strain against the increasingly urgent pull at the back of his head.

Meta Knight removed his fingers, and something much larger took their place. Marth whimpered, feeling his body clench around the intrusion, ready to be claimed but afraid to be. When Meta Knight thrust forward suddenly, Marth pulled back so that Ike’s cock popped free, the prince crying out as nearly half of Meta Knight’s length invaded him at once. There was a brief few seconds of pain, but Marth was too lost in the pleasure to care.

The knight was groaning, his flanks trembling from the effort it took to stay still. He could feel warm, wet muscles pulsing around him. He knew that heat or no heat, any more would be too painful for the prince, so he began working in miniscule thrusts, pulling out slowly and shoving back in a little more each time. He could hear the prince gasping, each sound urging him forward as he slowly began to fill Marth’s tight passage.

He knew all about omega anatomy – it was hard to live as long as he had and not learn about it. In this position, it was easy for him to slide right into the correct tunnel. Marth had indeed been a virgin; the stretched edges of the protective membrane were now rubbing against him as he thrust. He knew he should have probably gone the other way, but this path was well lubricated. A thought nagged at him, but he shoved it aside as he began a series of slow, deep lunges that had Marth wailing in no time.

Ike was enjoying the sights and sounds of the prince’s first fuck, but his own member was feeling a little neglected. “You’re slacking off, Your Highness,” he growled, gripping Marth’s hair tightly until the prince took him in again. “Ugh… that’s better… You’re not half bad at this, you know?”

“Mmn… Mm! Nnn!” the cock in his mouth was doing nothing to silence Marth, and Ike found the muffled cries incredibly erotic. He could tell when Meta Knight bottomed out by the way Marth stiffened, his tail standing straight up. “MMPH!” Ike took advantage of the moment, feeling Marth’s throat opening up, and shoved deeper, groaning as the tip of his penis breached the tight ring.

“MN! Ugh!” Marth pulled back, coughing and spluttering as Ike took himself in hand, jerking off to the sight of Marth’s hips working in tandem with Meta Knight’s thrusts.

“Try again,” Ike panted, and Marth eagerly swallowed him once more.

At this rate, Ike wasn’t going to last much longer. Marth could feel both alphas’ pleasure, Ike twitching in his mouth and Meta Knight swelling up inside him. His hips stopped moving when Meta Knight’s cock began expanding, though, and he nearly panicked as he was stretched further. “Nnh! NNNH!?”

“Relax,” Meta Knight grunted, leaning over Marth’s back to press as deeply as he could. “It’s my knot. It’s only my knot. It’s tying us together. Let it… agh… let it in…”

Marth shook, his arms almost giving out as he came suddenly. He was being stretched so widely, filled so deeply, that he couldn’t take it anymore. He screamed around Ike’s cock, overwhelmed by the entire situation. He could feel Meta Knight’s erection pressing against something deep inside him, and as his body trembled he felt it go even further. He could feel Ike release far back in his throat, and all he could do was try to swallow it. Ike was still spurting as he slid out of Marth, the prince sinking onto his forearms as his orgasm subsided.

Meta Knight was the last to let go, flooding Marth’s virgin womb with virile seed. Ike hadn’t knotted up, and Meta Knight’s release was longer; he gripped Marth’s hips as he rocked into him, growling possessively. Marth whimpered as the hot fluid built up inside him, blocked by the bulge stretching his entrance. This was what his body had been craving. He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling utterly satisfied as Meta Knight’s knot diminished and he slid out after a few minutes.

Marth kept his hind end upturned, wanting to experience that fullness for as long as possible and whining when a trail of thick semen began leaking out of him. “Wanna trade places?” Ike asked, and Marth glanced up to see a half-hard penis obstructing his view.

“Hmmm… Very well. I get the third turn, though.”

Marth’s ears flattened against his head as the two warriors swapped positions, Meta Knight coming to stand before him as Ike gripped his hips and pulled him into his lap. “Mm… Gonna fill you up even more,” Ike murmured against Marth’s ear, and the prince shuddered, too weak to squirm as Ike pushed into him. Meta Knight stepped closer, and Marth readily took his cock in hand without further provocation.

Meta Knight wasn’t as long as Ike, but he was thicker. Marth had trouble getting the head past his teeth, and had to open his jaws widely to accommodate the knight’s girth. He could taste cum on him, and something a little sweeter – his own lubrication? He moaned as Ike began thrusting right away, the prince bouncing up and down on the mercenary’s lap with some help from the hands on his hips. Every motion brought Meta Knight further into his mouth, and the knight groaned, ruffling Marth’s hair and massaging his ears.

“Aren’t you worried about getting pregnant?” Ike groaned, picking up his pace. “Your body’s sure eager for it… I can feel you pulling me deeper…”

Meta Knight’s ears pulled back, irritated that this was arousing him so much. The guy was talking like some actor in a porno. Did they even have pornography where he came from? It was a thought he wanted to explore further, but Marth was sucking harder on him and he was starting to lose himself.

“Fuck, you’re tight…” Ike was going as quickly as he could. While Meta Knight had been more forceful, Ike was faster, thrusting in and out at a pace that made Marth’s head spin. “You’re gripping me so hard… Nng… I’m gonna knot up in no time…”

“Sh- shut up…” Meta Knight growled, his hips starting to move as quickly as Ike’s. He found himself pulled along with the rhythm, and it was disturbing him to be getting off to Ike’s words.

“Make me,” Ike said defiantly. “Besides, he’s getting really into it… agh… aren’t you, Your Highness?”

“Mmmn! Mn! Nnn!” The vibrations from Marth’s throat went straight to Meta Knight’s head, and he grunted as he came, surprised when Marth swallowed every drop. He fell to the ground, completely spent, freeing Marth’s voice as the prince gasped in time with Ike’s thrusts. “AH! Aaaah! Nnnah! I- Ike…!”

“Feel it? Feel that stretching you? You’re gonna take it all, bitch. Agh! Ah!” Ike reached climax almost as soon as his knot formed. Meta Knight felt his erection spring back to life as he looked at Marth’s flushed face, eyes glazed in pleasure and mouth hanging open as he panted. “Gonna fuck you good…!” Ike groaned. Marth still had some cum in his hair from before, making him look the little slut as he rode out his own orgasm on Ike’s cock.

They were far from done. Ike sat down for a while, admiring the sight of Marth on his back as Meta Knight plowed him again. Then he joined in, fucking Marth while Meta Knight held the prince securely. Soon they were all covered in sand and various fluids, and as dawn approached they curled up in a ball of satisfaction, Marth sandwiched between his two mates and both alphas too exhausted to push each other away.

“We need to move soon,” Meta Knight said after a while, feeling the warmth of the sun beating down on him.

“Ah… I really need a bath…”

“There was water by the castle,” Ike murmured, still halfway asleep.

Meta Knight wanted to get on with the quest. He wanted to find his beloved battleship. It was his duty to see to the needs of his mate, though, temporary though the arrangement was. Grumbling to himself mentally, he stood and picked the boy up, ignoring the yelp of protest as he motioned for Ike to follow.

They didn’t need to go all the way back to the castle, finding a small stream winding through the desert. It was enough to wash in, and soon they were on their way again, Marth limping behind until Ike scooped him up in his arms. Meta Knight’s focus was on the horizon, where the Battleship Halberd was being flown somewhere far away. He would get his ship back. After that, who knew what would happen?

XXXXXX

A battleship was no place for children. This sentiment was shared among the Meta Knights, who gave each other irritated looks whenever one or both hyperactive youngsters would come tearing through the area. Still, it wasn’t often that this happened. Their master allowed it, so they would bear with it for today.

The two little terrors in question were currently running the length of the deck, dashing under crates being carried by irate crew members and dodging between legs as they went. “Greil! Kirby!” a sharp cry halted the boys in their tracks. The pink-haired child immediately turned and ran back towards their dam, laughing, but his blue-haired twin stood where he was.

Marth bent down to pick Kirby up, hefting him and nuzzling his chubby cheek. “I’ve told you not to run when you’re on the ship.”

“Sorry, Mama,” Greil said, grinning impishly. “It’s fun up here!”

“It may be, but it’s also dangerous. Sir Meta Knight only allows you up here occasionally. Do you want to be kicked off forever?”

“No…”

Ike came up behind Marth, looking around with his ears perked. “Never fails to impress me,” he said, gazing over the side of the ship at the misty land below.

“Daddy!” Kirby suddenly cried, wiggling out of Marth’s grasp and running toward the tall figure making his way over to them, his cape rustling in the breeze. Marth’s tail wagged in greeting. Kirby leapt into the knight’s arms, settling in one as the other reached out to ruffle Greil’s hair.

Meta Knight tipped his mask up so he could kiss the prince, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Ike averted his eyes, his instincts driving him to challenge the alpha despite their friendship. Sharing a mate was full of trials, but they managed it out of love for Marth and their sons as well as out of mutual respect for one another.

Greil came to rest against his father, and Ike picked him up, play-biting his ear as the child giggled. He came to stand next to Marth, who was pressed up against Meta Knight. Kirby was held between them, smiling his cheery little smile that never failed to pick Ike’s mood up. Meta Knight’s son was the more jolly twin, which Ike found to be ironic given the knight’s reserved demeanor.

Marth walked along between Ike and Meta Knight as the ship’s commander led them to his quarters. Each alpha carried his son in one arm, Ike holding Marth’s hand and Meta Knight taking Marth’s other arm in his. The omega felt a surge of happiness bubble up inside him just being close to his two mates and their children.

“Can we tell the surprise yet?” Kirby asked as they entered Meta Knight’s cabin.

“What surprise?” Ike wondered, setting Greil down next to Kirby.

“Mm… OK. Now should be fine,” Marth said.

Ike and Meta Knight looked at each other, puzzled. Marth sat on the bed, silent as Kirby and Greil stood in front of their fathers. “Listen up, sirs!” Greil said, standing like a little military officer with his hands behind his back and his feet planted wide. On a four-year-old, this was more adorable than it was intimidating. “We’ve gotta get something straight here. Dad, you can’t go out with the mer-sen-airies anymore.” He sounded the word out slowly, nodding when he was sure he’d gotten it right.

“And you haveta stay home for a while!” Kirby said, looking up at Meta Knight with his best serious expression.

“Oh, really?” Ike laughed, crossing his arms. “Why’s that?”

The boys exchanged knowing glances, excitement obvious on Kirby’s expressive face while his brother seemed to relish the feeling of knowing something the adults didn’t. His ears were slicked back in his best display of nonchalance, though his tail twitched from side to side as if he could barely contain himself. They seemed to be waiting to see who would crack first, and of course it was Kirby. “Mama’s gonna have a baby!” he said.

“R- really?” Ike blinked, looking over at Marth, whose cheeks were tinged pink. “That’s great!”

“So, another mouth or two to feed,” Meta Knight said, though he was obviously pleased. “I wonder whose it is this time.”

“Probably both again,” Ike said, going to sit beside Marth so he could nuzzle him affectionately. “That last heat was really something…”

Meta Knight remembered it well, though he had to shove those thoughts away with the children still present. He sat on Marth’s other side, rubbing his back as Kirby climbed into his lap. “I’ll make preparations for extended docking.”

“I’m glad,” Marth said, leaning against the knight and holding Ike’s hand. After a moment, he said, “I think it’ll be twins again.”

“Whatever happens, you two will have to pick up some extra responsibility,” Meta Knight said.

Greil climbed up between Ike and Marth. “I know,” he said. “I’m already a big brother!”

“We’re twins,” Kirby protested.

“I’m still older.”

“But we’re twins!”

“I was born seven minutes before you, so I’m older!”

“Is that true?” Kirby looked up at Marth, and the omega nodded. “Oh. OK, then I can be a big brother next!”

As the boys got up to go dig around for the candy jar they knew Meta Knight had hidden, Marth sighed in contentment. They hadn’t planned to stay together when they’d met six years ago, but throughout their travels they had formed a deep bond that made it harder and harder to part ways. When they had conceived the twins during their second heat together, it had been agreed that they would have occasional contact with the children while Marth lived with his sister in Altea. Somehow it hadn’t worked out that way. Though both alphas had other things going on in their lives, they always returned to Altea and often stayed for lengthy periods of time.

They were now a family in every sense of the word, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
